the_shared_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Vitacis
The Mythical Helm of Life, created by the Magnificentus, and currently under the guard of the Erthus Primis Major. History The Vitacis was forged by a Magnificentus, following plans for bio-mechanical life to be brought into their universe. It was designed as a fail-safe, should their steward, codenamed "Custellus", fall into any state of disrepair. However, when the Demonkin invaded their reality and began an all-out war, plans for the development of bio-mechanical life were put on hold, and the helm was hidden away somewhere where their biological denizens would not find it easily. The Demonkin was successfully staved off, and the remaining Magnificentus created three guardians of the mask-Glaceirax, Flarasax, and Winsonorax. Each of the three possessed elemental affinity in ice, fire, and air respectively, and were hugely powerful. The latter, however, grew disillusioned with his task, believing his time would be better spent using the helm to his own advantage, and he betrayed his allies, taking the helm with him. He was apprehended and locked away, but the helm was lost, and the remaining guardians became wanderers of the universe. Many millions of years later, the helm was happened upon by a team of Erthus sent to retrieve an odd artefact spotted on the outer rim of Confederacy space. The Vitacis was that artefact, and ignorance of its powers caused the deaths of all but one of the Erthus; the last one going insane with power, killing himself not long after. Kilaro Maltemus led the rest of the Kilaro to find the helm themselves, and the helms power almost killed them, but they were able to contain it and take it back to Magnus Imperus for study. At this point, the Luxaus had already been discovered, and the concept of another Mythical helm was not out of the realms of possibility; hence, the Vitacis was able to be stored with far better security measures and stayed a relic in the Primis Vault for many years. When Tyranis led the assault on the Imperian Confederacy, a preemptive strike on his part led to the stealing of the Vitacis; however, it declared him unworthy, and cursed Kravarius to be fused to his head for all of eternity. He cast off the helm, and it was taken by Ignithitus, who had been tracking its whereabouts. He donned the mask, and it shifted to fit his face. Using its power, he momentarily became at one with all life in the universe and, although Tyranis’ Kravarius protected him from most of its effects, Tyranis was forced to retreat, swearing revenge on the Erthus. It shrunk, following this usage, although later regained some of its power, albeit losing its initial crystalline and then gold appearance in favor of silver. Since that time, the helm has remained safely under the protection of the Primis Major and Kilaro at the Primis Vault, a heavily fortified area riddled with elemental and spiritual runes to prevent its power from affecting those nearby. It is unknown whether or not the helm has decided it is content with its location; however, given it has not left, speculation suggests it is, in fact, governed by good morals, as opposed to bad. Powers The Vitacis was the semi-sentient Mythical Helm of Life, and thus possessed extraordinary powers which set it above any other enchanted helm in existence, besides other Mythical ones. It had the ability to bring the dead to life, with their minds fully intact (as opposed to reanimation via necromancy) and instantly change any being's state from living to dead and back again if the user so wished. The helm's sentience meant it tended to not be worn very often, as it had to decide the wearer was worthy before bestowing its power. The mask was also capable of cursing individuals it did not consider worthy, even beings such as Tyranis with Kravarius, creating various disadvantages which mostly remained until death. It is thought that, like all Mythical helms, it controls the fundamental basics of its power in the universe and, therefore, its destruction would result in the deaths of all beings within a large intergalactic radius, as well as the possible de-terraforming of all planets within that radius. Forms The Vitacis was seen to be in four main forms: * Pure: As first found by the Erthus, Maltemus, and Tyranis, this form possessed the rawest power and was the initial, unchanged form from when it had been created by the Magnificentus. This form of the helm could theoretically create entirely new life itself * Charged: This version of the helm was charged with elemental energy and, despite not being as powerful as its pure counterpart, still far outweighed even legendary helms and was fully capable of controlling the fundamentals of its element, still. This version could bring to life or put to death any being * Powered: This was the version of the helm following its recovery from when it was used by Ignithitus, and could put beings to death, as well as bestow curses, but could not bring life to a dead being * Unpowered: This was the weakest form of the helm and roughly equalled a legendary helm for the short time it was in this form. It could only bestow curses and severely weaken, not kill, individuals. It appeared like this immediately after the outburst of power from having been used by Ignithitus Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Mythical Helm